With You
by Tenshin-no-Tsubasa
Summary: Cuando se está sufriendo en soledad, ¿cuál es ese grande deseo que dicta tú corazón? YuushiXSakuno-Friendship-Oneshot especialmente dedicado a Sakuno12


**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis no es de mí propiedad.**

_~One-Shot dedicado a Ale-senpai~_

_:-Sinceramente te agradesco por todo el apoyo que me has brindado desde el principio y por ser ese alguien a quién le pude confiar mis problemas-:_

**With You**

"_Cuando se está sufriendo en soledad, ¿cuál es ese grande deseo que dicta tú corazón?"_

La briza de ese gélido día chocaba con cierta fuerza contra su pálida piel, haciéndole de en vez en cuando temblar ante el frío rocé. Su mirada perdida sobre el carmesí cielo, sintiendo por unos momentos tanta tranquilidad que por instantes creyó haber olvidado su realidad. Cuando aquel pensamiento cruzó por su mente no pudo evitar el fruncir con cierta delicadeza su ceño, sus cálidos ojos mostrando nuevamente aquella amarga tristeza. Se culpo mentalmente por haber recordado aquello. Se suponía que esté era un momento de calma, que con la canción de la brisa del viento olvidaría la trágica historia que acababa de pasar en su vida.

Apretando sus piernas contra su pecho, sosteniéndolas en un corto abrazo, no pudo evitar el querer sollozar. Se encontraba sola, sufriendo sola, así que tenía todo el derecho de soltar llanto, alivianar el peso de su herido corazón.

-¿Te sientes bien de aquella forma?

Se sobresalto al haber escuchado aquella profunda voz a sus costados, y a pesar de que casi lo hace por instinto, no le volteó a ver. ¿Pero cómo podría encararlo? Su propio rostro estaba rojo, lleno de lagos de lágrimas saladas. Solo expresaba debilidad. Sí lo encaraba, ahora ese hombre se daría cuenta de la débil y patética mujer que era.

Solo le pudo escuchar soltar un largo y pesado suspiro.

Sin que ella me hubiera percatado, éste ya se encontraba sentado a un lado de ella, sobre el verde y húmedo césped.

-¿Qué ha pasado con la Ryuzaki Sakuno del Seigaku?- le cuestionó en algo de seriedad, no tomándose la molestia de mirarla de perfil. Él, cómo ella, estaba mirando embelesado ese mismo cielo que ella observaba con triste mirada.

-…- no le respondió, y eso a él no le había importado en mucho. Ya que desde que había hecho esa pregunta se había dado la idea de que la chica no le iba a responder.

Y el viento seguía fluyendo, chocando cada vez con más fuerza contra el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes.

Abrazando con un poco más de fuerza sus rodillas, posó su pequeña cabeza en medio de estas, dejando que su corto flequillo tapara parte de su rostro, casi como si sus intenciones eran ocultar esa cara llorona. Aun y con nerviosismo, miro de reojo a su acompañante. Se sintió un tanto aliviada, ya que este no le estaba mirando, y por ello, pudo sentirse un tanto más tranquila.

Abrió un poco su boca, como si tratara de articular una que otra palabra, pero su garganta estaba seca, tanto que ni siquiera un ronco sonido podría salir de esta. Apretó un poco más su agarre, y respirando profundo, tomó un tanto de valentía para poder hablar con ese hombre.

-¿Q-qué hace a-aquí…Osh-oshitari-san?- a pesar de que esa corta preguntaba sonaba de forma irrespetuosa, no le había dado en mucha importancia. Él no era él tipo de chico que se fijara en las formalidades de las personas.

-Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte.- dijo de forma directa, no mirándole ya que sabía que ésta no deseaba eso. -¿No se supone que deberías de estar en el hospital, al lado de tu abuela?

No le había agradado en mucho ese comentario. O mejor dicho, lo odio.

En dónde ellos dos se encontraban, era su lugar favorito. Ese en el que los sonidos de los carros, los ruidos de la ciudad en general, no llegaban; ese dónde podías pasar un día tranquilo, para despejar la mente y sentir felicidad. Pero su joven amigo lo estaba arruinando. Ella estaba allí por el hecho de que deseaba estar sola, sufrir sola, pensar sola.

Y nuevamente, se encontraba sollozando.

Ahora esta vez, le volteó a ver. Su pequeño cuerpo hecho una volita, ella abrazándose con tanta fuerza que pareciera que le estaba temiendo a algo, temblando y dejando su llanto fluir. No se dio cuenta de ello, pero se vio soltando otro largo suspiro. Se puso de pie, no moviéndose de su lugar. Bajando la cremallera de su chamarra de titular y retirándola de su cuerpo, la posó con suavidad sobre la encorvada espalda de la mejor. Sakuno, al sentir algo pesado tocar su espalda, levantó de inmediato la mirada. Encarando desde abajo al joven _Tensai_. Oshitari le miraba con el mismo semblante de siempre, ese lleno de orgullo a pesar de que su persona se encontraba sufriendo. Claro, no esperaba que éste sintiera pena por ella, y por cómo sus purpura ojos le miraban, se podía sentir feliz, con algo de tranquilidad.

-G-gracias…- dijo con algo de nerviosismo, soltando su agarre de sus piernas para ahora sostener la chamarra que le habían prestado; retirando casi al instante su mirada del chico.

-Alégrate pronto.- dijo algo serio, retirando sus ojos de la niña, para esta vez, posar su mano sobre su hermosa cabellera, revolviéndole un poco en una forma para poder consolarla. –No soporto verte de aquella forma.

Al principio, se había asombrado. ¿Desde hace cuando un emperador del _Hyotei _se preocupaba por alguien que no fuera un compañero o su propia persona? Ahora se podía dar cuenta de que ella era, al final, alguien importante para ese joven de cabellera azulada. Qué él siempre estaría _junto a ella _para alegrar el momento y sacarla de esa depresión.

-M-muchas gracias, Yuushi-san.

Abrazando con un poco más de fuerza la chamarra, y sonriendo de lado, no pudo evitar el sentirse más que feliz. Había muchos motivos de por medio para esa inmensa felicidad, pero la mayor de todas era que en realidad, que en este pequeño mundo en el que habitaban, existía ese _quién _ella podría otorgarle toda su confianza.


End file.
